Acherus: Hebanowa Ostoja
thumb|Acherus: Hebanowa Ostoja Acherus: Hebanowa Ostoja (zwana również Hebanową Ostoją bądź Acherus) jest obszarem startowym dla wszystkich rycerzy śmierci, zarówno tych należących do Przymierza, jak i Hordy. Miejsce to jest uznawane za sanktuarium, stąd niedozwolona tutaj jest żadna walka między graczami. Hebanowa Ostoja jest nekropolią Plagi dryfującą nad miastem Nowy Avalon w regionie zwanym Szkarłatną Enklawą, położonym na wschód od Ręki Tyra na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi. rycerze śmierci - rozpoczynający swą przygodę w szeregach Plagi - mają za zadanie niszczyć Szkarłatnych Krzyżowców w mieście poniżej oraz otrzymują zadania mające na celu zaznajomienie ich z nowymi mocami. Początkowo była to warownia Króla Lisza, lecz po Bitwie o Kaplicę Nadziei Światła stała się bazą Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza. Rycerze śmierci mogą dostać się do Acherus za pomocą zaklęcia Brama Śmierci, które działa podobnie jak Teleport:Księżycowa Polana dla druidów. Historia Acherus, o której mówi się, że jest znacznie potężniejsza od okrytej złą sławą cytadeli Naxxramas, zdolną do wytrzymania bezpośredniego ataku, unosi się nad Szkarłatną Enklawą, regionem Wschodnich Ziem Plagi na wschód od Dłoni Tyra. Tutaj, pod bezpośrednim nadzorem Króla Lisza, młodzi rycerze śmierci z Acherus są przysposabiani do swego pierwszego zadania: zniszczenia Szkarłatnej Krucjaty i Srebrzystego Świtu, stawiających opór Pladze na Ziemiach Plagi. W halach Acherus znajdowały się stosy ciał, trupów poległych bohaterów zebranych przez Plagę, by wskrzesić ich jako rycerzy śmierci. Pod czujnym okiem przerażającego Instruktora Razuviousa, nekromanci wskrzeszali wybranych przez Instruktora osobników, którzy zyskiwali szansę na zasłużenie sobie na dalszy byt. Jeśli okazywali się godni, byli przygotowywani do roli "heroldów Arthasa"; jeśli nie - ich ciała były rzucane na pożarcie głodnym ghulom. W nekropolii znajdują się runiczne kuźnie, gdzie rycerze śmierci mogą wyryć na swojej broni runy, dzięki którym będzie ona im lepiej służyła podczas walki. W Sercu Acherus inni niegodni byli trzymani w kajdanach, by nowicjusze mogli zamordować ich z zimną krwią, co było elementem szkolenia. Zgodnie z powierzonym im zadaniem, rycerze śmierci z Acherus zasiali zniszczenie w miastach Havenshire i Nowy Avalon oraz zniszczyli ostatnią armię Szkarłatnej Krucjaty, by później zwrócić się ku Kaplicy Nadziei Światła. Podczas Bitwy o Kaplicę Nadziei Światła Król Lisz zdradził, że wysłał rycerzy śmierci z misją samobójczą, by wywabić Tiriona Fordringa z ukrycia. Po tym, jak Król Lisz, pokonany w pojedynku przez Fordringa dzierżącego oczyszczonego Sprowadzającego Popioły, rycerze śmierci, którzy ocaleli z pogromu, zgrupowali się w zakonie rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza pod wodzą Wysokiego Lorda Dariona Mograine'a i przejęli kontrolę nad Acherus z rąk Plagi. Acherus, która obecnie dryfuje nad zniszczonymi Szkarłatnymi Ziemiami, służy jako baza operacyjna Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza i wciąż jest domem dla wielu nauczycieli nowo wyzwolonych rycerzy śmierci. Darion przebywa w centrum, przysięgając zemstę Królowi Liszowi. Ostatnia ewakuacja Naxxramas do Northrend nie pozwala potwierdzić teorii, że Acherus było zdolne zniszczyć nekropolię Kel'Thuzada, jednak większość członków Plagi została wybita, a jej sztandary zostały zamienione na proporce Hebanowego Ostrza. Darion czasami podróżuje na pola bitewne na Koronie Lodu, by spotkać się z Tirionem Fordringiem i wesprzeć bohaterów obu stron w walce na froncie. Po tym, jak wysiłek wojenny skupił się w Northrend, Acherus stało się cichym miejscem. Wciąż przebywają tu nauczyciele zdradzający swoim akolitom arkana mocy rycerzy śmierci, by ci wzrośli w siłę. Jednakże sama Hebanowa Ostoja pozostaje tylko cichym, złowróżbnym cieniem rzucanym z nieba nad Kaplicą Nadziei Światła. NPC thumb|Hebanowa Ostoja widziana z [[Ruins of Scarlet Enclave|ruin Szkarłatnej Enklawy]] NPC związani z zadaniami * Baron Rivendare * Highlord Darion Morgaine * Instructor Razuvious * Lich King Handlarze * Corpulous * Fester * Gangrenus * Alchemik Karloff (i ingrediencjami) * Master Siegesmith Corvus * Dread Commander Thalanor Nauczyciele * Lady Alistra (Przekleństwa) * Amal'thazad (Mróz) * Lord Thorval (Krew) Inni * Zwiadowca Cenarionu * Zimne Widmo * Czempion Rycerzy śmierci * Potomek Krwi * Potomek Mrozu * Potomek Przekleństw * Zapomniany Sługa * Lodowate Kości * Wskrzeszony Robotnik * Konstrukt z Cieni * Czujny Gargulec Trasy lotów * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands * Chillwind Camp, Western Plaguelands * Aerie Peak, Hinterlands * Tranquillien, Ghostlands Etymologia Acheron, Rzeka Smutku, jest rzeką w północnozachodniej Grecji, która jest powiązana z wieloma mitami świata podziemnego. W mitologii greckiej Acheron był jedną z odnóg rzeki Styks i należał do pięciu rzek oblewających brzegi Hadesu. Przez rzekę kursował prom Charona, który za cenę jednego obola (wkładanego zmarłym do ust) przewoził na drugi brzeg. Ci, którzy nie mogli zapłacić, byli skazani na czekanie na brzegu Acheronu przez sto lat. W "Eneidzie" określenia Acheron używa Wergiliusz do nazwania całego świata podziemnego. W "Piekle", pierwszej księdze "Boskiej Komedii" Dantego Aligheri Acheron jest granicą Piekła, do której prowadzi poetę Wergiliusz. Na brzegu spotyka Charona, który, przekonany przez argumenty Wergiliusza (Charon nie chciał przewieźć Dantego na drugą stronę, gdyż był on wciąż żywy) przewiózł podróżników na drugi brzeg Acheronu. de:Acherus en:Acherus: The Ebon Hold es:Acherus fr:Achérus : le fort d'Ébène Kategoria:Scarlet Enclave Kategoria:Eastern Plaguelands Kategoria:Sanktuarium Kategoria:Neutral flight path